The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
In net-centric operations (NCO) environments, it can be highly desirable for net-centric systems to be able to collaborate in unexpected ways with many other systems. For example, nodes in a military net-centric environment could include radio systems, communications systems on airplanes, satellites and/or ground vehicles, and/or other systems whose roles might not be strictly communications. Such systems typically need to be able to collaborate and communicate with one another. Traditional one-to-one interoperability between systems (also known as stovepipe interoperability) is poorly suited to such an environment. For example, it can be costly and time consuming to provide a system that meets stovepipe interoperability requirements. Further, in the NCO environment, collaboration between systems typically is determined dynamically at mission time. This lack of a priori knowledge of what may be needed for interoperability makes the current approach to developing interoperability requirements impracticable.